1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a rack for holding logs, which includes corner posts or standards which collapse for convenience in storage and in transportation.
2. Description of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
The lumber industry has always faced the problem of properly storing trimmed trees prior to transportation from the logging area to the mill. Likewise, at the mill, similar storage problems arise while logs and tree trunks wait to be processed; Storage on the ground may entail placing the logs in a mud churned yard where moisture and insects may induce rot and decay into the wood thereby rendering it unsalable. Storage sheds may be used at the mill, along with concrete pallets to remove the logs from close proximity to these decay inducing vectors, but such approaches are expensive, unmovable and certainly impractical at the actual logging site.
With these concerns in mind, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a sturdy, portable log rack which is well suited for holding tree trunks or large logs.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a log rack with foldable standards to facilitate the portability of the log rack.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a log rack which is simple and inexpensive to build.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a log rack which is strong and durable despite extended, heavy use.
It is another objective to provide a log rack which prevents logs from dangerous, excessive rolling.
It is yet another objective to provide a convenient storage rack while logs wait to be loaded onto a truck or other vehicle.
It is still another objective to provide a log rack which allows different species of wood to be stacked separately, without large additional expense or components.
It is a further objective to provide a method for using a foldable log rack which implements these other objectives.
These and other objectives and advantages will become more apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon closer reference to the drawings and the accompanying detailed description.